


you might set the kids on fire

by acceptnosubstitutes



Series: anne club [1]
Category: Falling Skies
Genre: Blink and you'll miss it, Crack, Gen, Language, Minor 4x01 spoilers, What was really important about that premier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:31:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acceptnosubstitutes/pseuds/acceptnosubstitutes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Anne demanded Dick give her his shirt, she’d forgotten her small group had limited access to clothing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you might set the kids on fire

In her defense, there were more important things running through her head at the time. Things like _shit they jammed the signal_ and _will that explode if lit on fire? that_ will _totally explode if lit on fire_ and, of course, _give me your damn shirt Dick_.

Give me your shirt, Anne had barked at Dick, not realizing that maybe was his _only_ shirt. Anne growled under her breath. Charleston had made them all soft. Not exactly like she could order him to drop by laundry to pick up a new one, not months on the run, not hundreds of miles from Charleston itself.

So that’s why, when Dick returns to camp bearing a load of dry twigs and bits of broken off bark for the night’s fire, Anne can track droplets of sweat sliding down his neck, smearing across his shoulder where he absently rubs at it after dropping the load of wood in a pile on the ground. 

Anne resolutely keeps her eyes above shoulder level. The others, however, have no problems looking. At all.

Denny picks at the dirt under her nails with the tip of a rusted knife, giving Dick the kind of sweeping, definitely appraising up and downs, mouth quirked to the side in a threadbare grin, that makes Anne remember how young she is, really. The thought sets off a pang of regret she pushes out of mind. No one’s innocent anymore. 

Even Anthony’s glances over at him linger, sometimes. He’s less blatant about it, but then his gaze rakes down Dick’s chest far more consideringly.

Seriously, Anne mouths at him, eyebrow raised.

Anthony shrugs. Hey, that shrug seems to say, dry spell’s a bitch and he’s there.

Yes, Dick’s there. Dick’s everywhere. 

Chest arcing forward while he stretches his arms high over his head, sighing when his back cracks agreeably. Crouched low to the ground coaxing a small spark to life he’s biting the side of his bottom lip, sliver of tongue poking out while he ignores the sweat lazily trailing down his pecs, pooling along the muscled curves of his stomach.

Someone tosses a towel at his head with some lewd joke, thanked with a cocked head, a grin full of teeth. Everyone follows his hands as he briskly dries off. Everyone wants to _be_ that towel.

It’s getting ridiculous.

Anne tosses his jacket at him far more forcefully than truly needed. Dick gives her a confused look. His mouth twists.

“It’s fucking hot,” he complains.

“Damn straight,” Denny says, grinning widely. Anthony hums under his breath, eyes dropping to the small of Dick’s back with a look Anne can only think to describe of as _hungry._

She massages her temples, reminds herself she loves Tom, that they have a beautiful daughter and three boys between them, then swears.

“Deal.”

 _You’re driving us all up a fucking wall_ , she doesn’t say. It’s implied.

**Author's Note:**

> Part of an ongoing compilation dealing with Anne's group of troopers, whom I've affectionately denominated Club Kickass.


End file.
